Nuages
by Aurore Heart
Summary: [Pour le Forum de Tous les Périls] Shachi a déjà vu et entendu beaucoup de choses étranges. Mais il n'avait encore jamais entendu parler d'une peur des nuages.


**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Ce texte est issu du Topic de prompts** _Le Bordel du Coeur de l'Aurore_ **du** Forum de Tous les Périls

 **Le thème, cette fois-ci, était : "Law" et "La tête dans les nuages"**

 **Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le corriger pour pouvoir être dans les temps, mais je repasse cet aprèm pour le faire. Et je me suis sans doute un peu éoigné du thème. Comme d'hab, quoi.  
**

 **Disclaimer : Tout est à Oda.  
**

* * *

Shachi avait vu beaucoup de choses étranges malgré son jeune âge. Il avait grandi dans une maison de passe que sa mère dirigeait et avait entendu mille rumeurs, mille histoires qui lui avaient donné une bonne compréhension de l'être humain du haut de ses quatorze ans.

Mais rien ne valait l'étrangeté de son dernier ami en date.

Shachi avait rencontré Law sur son île natale, Swallow. Penguin et lui cherchaient des noises à un ours blanc parlant quand le jeune adolescent à la peau couverte de tâches blanches les avait séparés avec froideur. Tout aurait pu s'envenimer, si Law ne s'était pas évanoui dans la neige ensuite.

Ils avaient mis leur différent de côté pour ramener l'adolescent au chaud. Bepo l'avait porté et Shachi les avait ramené chez lui. Il avait dû affronter sa mère à ce sujet et, lorsqu'elle les mit dehors, ils s'étaient rabattus sur la maison en ruines que squattait Penguin. Un feu avait réchauffé les adolescent gelés et leur invité surprise.

Froid, acerbe, méfiant, autoritaire et agressif. Shachi l'avait cerné dès son réveil. La crispation de ses muscles quand Law les avait vu, ses paroles sèches et son regard dur lui avaient dit tout ce qu'était l'adolescent. Mais néanmoins, Law avait été un peu plus affable lorsqu'il avait compris qu'ils ne lui poseraient aucune question sur ses taches et d'où il venait, ce qui l'avait conduit sur l'île, ainsi que tout le reste.

Enfin, Shachi croyait au départ avoir tout deviné du caractère de l'adolescent.

Law comme Bepo avaient fini par rester avec Penguin et lui, et Shachi avait rapidement découvert des aspects de la personnalité du brun qu'il n'aurait jamais pu soupçonner au premier abord.

La douceur dont il faisait preuve envers les jeunes enfants, combinée avec une douleur immense que laissait transparaître ses yeux gris.

Son intelligence fine et redoutable, qu'il mettait au service de l'art de la médecine. Shachi avait arrêté de se rendre chez le guérisseur au moindre accident. Désormais, il n'avait confiance qu'en Law pour les soins, même les plus basiques.

Puis, le plus saugrenu, sa crainte des nuages. Enfin, pas vraiment une crainte, mais Law semblait détester les nuages. Dès qu'ils recouvraient le ciel, il devenait plus sombre et des souvenirs semblaient danser devant ses yeux.

Shachi n'avait jamais posé de questions à ce propos et il n'était pas même certain que Bepo ou Penguin l'aient remarqué. Même lorsqu'ils prirent la mer, lorsque leur équipage en devint réellement un avec Law à sa tête et qu'il s'agrandit, Shachi ne chercha pas à savoir. Mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de repenser à ce fait lorsque Law déroba un sous-marin de la marine et voulut l'utiliser en lieu et place de leur bateau, une caraque encore capable de voguer longtemps.

Il attendit que le soir tombe avant de se rendre dans la cabine de son capitaine. La décision n'avait pas encore été prise et, même si Shachi avait commencé à lire des livres sur la mécanique, il voulait avoir la vraie raison derrière et pas uniquement les arguments pratiques que Law avait donné pour les convaincre avant d'accepter.

Il entra dans la cabine après avoir frappé, jetant un rapide coup d'œil sur les cartons à moitié remplis au sol. Law ne doutait pas un seul instant de la décision de son équipage.

\- Shachi, que puis-je pour toi ? demanda Law, sans lever le nez de son bureau.

\- Je crois comprendre pourquoi tu veux un sous-marin, mais… Pourquoi les nuages t'effrayent-ils à ce point, cap'tain ? osa-t-il.

Il rentra la tête dans les épaules lorsque Law releva la tête, ses yeux aciers remplis de colère. Il savait qu'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise idée, mais ça le travaillait depuis trop longtemps désormais. Il soutint avec difficulté le regard de son capitaine et ses jambes tremblèrent lorsque Law se leva de sa chaise.

 _Pitié, qu'il ne prenne pas son nodachi ou je suis un futur cobaye_ , pensa-t-il avec une certaine terreur.

\- Je ne suis pas le genre de personne à apprécier avoir la tête dans les nuages, c'est tout, répliqua Law en se rapprochant de lui. Et ne pose plus jamais cette question, le menaça-t-il.

Shachi déglutit, puis vit la petite lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux aciers qu'il reconnaissait bien. Celle qui brillait lorsque l'un d'entre eux était blessé ou en danger. Il ferma les yeux, comprenant que cela faisait parti du passé de Law, celui dont il ignorait tout.

\- Je suis désolé capitaine, je n'aurais pas dû t'interroger là-dessus.

Law soupira, puis recula en lui faisant un signe vague de la main, signifiant qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Shachi hocha la tête et rejoignit rapidement la porte. Néanmoins, une phrase lui parvient avant qu'il ne passe le perron.

\- Ce n'est pas les nuages que je crains, c'est ce qu'ils cachent. Je préfère avoir la tête sous l'eau et risquer ma vie à cause des mes pouvoirs que garder la tête dans les nuages et vous mettre en danger, Shachi.

Le jeune homme referma la porte derrière lui et soupira. Encore un mystère de plus qui entourait son ami, car il n'avait aucune idée du danger qui pourrait venir du ciel. Mais il lui faisait confiance et avait remis sa vie entre ses doigts tatoués.

Alors, tant pis s'il n'avait plus la tête dans les nuages et le vent dans ses cheveux en naviguant. Il accepterait la décision de son capitaine.

* * *

 **J'ai vraiment envie d'écrire sur les débuts de l'équipage, mais je n'ai pas encore trouvé la bonne idée, donc je me suis fais plaisir sur ce prompt.  
**

 **Une 'tite review pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé ?**


End file.
